Unlove You
by suzy5
Summary: Marthie Song fic.


_I don't own seventh heaven or the characters. This takes place after Nothing says lovin like...Lyrics by Ashely Tisdale "Unlove you"_

Ruthie Camden sat upstairs in her room trying to do her homework. After hearing Jane's revelation two nights ago, she was still in shock and quite embarrassed.

_I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make_

She couldn't believe Martin Brewer had played her again. Who did he think he was? Some Don Juan?

If she was honest with herself she would go and apologize to her dad. Ruthie didn't hate him nor could ever hate him. He was just doing what he did best- meddling. She knew deep down that she didn't love T-Bone, even if she tried to. It was only a matter of time before they broke up.

_  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle  
Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
Didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care  
_

So what was the next logical thing to do? Pretend like she was never serious at all? That could work, after all she was sure Jane hadn't mentioned anything to Martin as of yet since he was still calling her and acting as though nothing had changed.

_  
_Sighing loudly she threw her book down and grabbed her cell phone, throwing on a jacket. As she went downstairs she saw Mac and Margaret in the kitchen studying.

"Hey" Mac said as he looked over at the youngest Camden girl. He always had a soft spot for her and he was so disappointed in the fact that Martin had allowed the girl he was in love with for so many years to just slip away.

"Hi, I didn't know you two were here" Ruthie said smiling slightly. She thought Mac and Margaret made a cute couple.

"We are going out for pizza, wanna come?" Mac said as Margaret hit him in the side.

"No thanks" Ruthie replied smiling as she scribbled a note indicating that she was going for a walk and would be back soon.

Once Ruthie left, Margaret turned to Mac and said "What were doing? You almost ruined it"

"Ruined what?" Mac asked as she sighed before replying "Martin's surprise for Ruthie"

"Martin's surprise? Why would he be doing that?"

"Because you were right. He is in love with her"

"I knew it" Mac whispered smiling slightly before asking "How did you find out before I did?"

"Jane told me. I guess Martin made it pretty clear that he was interested in Ruthie and Ruthie only"

_  
I can't unlove you  
Can't do that_

As Ruthie walked down her street she sighed haphazardly. Why couldn't she just move on? She had done it before...in a way. She couldn't see her parents agreeing to let her go away again unless she found a summer internship far away from Glen Oak.

As she made her way to the swing set she was surprised to see Martin there. He looked at her before walking toward her as she fought the urge to hit him. What did she ever see in Martin Brewer anyway and what right did he have to look so hot right now?

_  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on_

It wasn't as if he loved her anyway, he made that quite clear dating her and Jane at the same time, without telling her. That was where the problem was. If Martin had told her that he was seeing Jane as well she wouldn't have been happy but she would have been prepared. By allowing her to think she was the only one he was seeing ended up with her looking like the fool again.

_  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  
_

"Hi" he finally said as he reached her. "Hi" she repeated softly not looking at him.

"So I guess you want an explanation huh?" Martin finally asked as he smiled down at her. Ruthie took a deep breath before answering with her own blinding smile "Why would I need an explanation? We are both free agents, right? It wasn't as if you specifically told me that we were dating, so no harm done"

_But this one thing I cannot change  
I almost kind of like the pain_

"Really?" Martin asked a bit confused. He was definitely not expecting this. Out of all the women in his life, he knew Ruthie and he was prepared for her anger. He was prepared for the temper tantrum that she would definitely pull and then she would declare how much she hated him.

Then he would be able to apologize, tell her he was in love with her and only wanted to be with her and they would kiss and she would finally be his. However He was not prepared for her nonchalance. He was not prepared for her to smile at him, her beautiful heart shape lips curved into a smile and a defiant stance.

_  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
It will take forever  
To fade away  
_

The only reason she would be so calm would be if she really didn't have any feelings for him, which meant that she was most likely going to get back with T-Bone.

Martin unconsciously clenched his fists as he recalled that he had specifically told T-Bone last night that he was in love with Ruthie and that T-Bone should move on to someone else.

_  
I can't unlove you no  
why would i want to oh  
_

"I am sorry for dating the both of you. I suppose I was afraid to follow what my heart told me to do" he finally said as Ruthie laughed bitterly before asking "Oh yeah? And what is your heart telling you Brewer? I made my feelings for you perfectly clear and you took advantage of that. On top of that you made Jane and I fools. We each thought we were dating you and not competing with one another. Of course why would you ever bother to care?"

"Ruthie, Jane and I were dating causally before you and I started...hanging out"

Ruthie snorted a bit before Martin raised an eyebrow at her and replied "Well that's the truth whether you like it or not. Last time I checked you were still upset that T-Bone broke up with you"

_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
_

"So this is all my fault?" Ruthie asked witheringly as Martin looked her in the eye and said "Why don't you calm down. I didn't say it was your fault, I was just mentioning the facts."

_I'll never  
get through that  
why would I want to_

"Martin, why are we even discussing this? Let's just forget about it and move on. Agreed? You can date Jane or Sandy or whoever you want to and I'll go and date other people. I mean it's not that hard to forget. It's not like you were an awesome kisser anyway. Quite honestly I was disappointed especially since I have been waiting forever to kiss you"

"What? I don't recall you complaining. In fact I recall you kissing me back and enjoying every moment of it"

"That's because I was trying to be a good friend and not hurt your feelings" Ruthie smugly replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay, well that's great to know how you really feel about me. Bye"

"Bye and have a nice life" Ruthie called out to Martin's retreating back. "Good riddance" she murmured before collapsing on the bench and crying.  
_  
There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things?  
_

"Martin?" Mac said surprised to see his best friend at his apartment looking like he had lost his best friend "What are you doing here? I thought you and Ruth would be somewhere else by now, you know at her house with her family..."

"Well change of plans" Martin replied quietly before asking "Is anyone here with you?"

"No I'm all alone for the rest of the day."

"So what happened with Ruthie?"

"She was...indifferent. She acted as though she really didn't care and then she said something to the effect of forgetting that we ever kissed"

"Really? She must have been really upset then" Mac stated as Martin looked at him incredulous before replying "Did you hear anything I said to you? She was fine. She told me that it wasn't a big deal"

"Seriously Martin, you need to read between the lines. Of course it meant something to her! This is Ruthie we are talking about. She has been in love with you forever. Why wouldn't it not mean anything to her?"

"Because she told me?"

"And you believe her? I thought you were in love with her?"

"I am in love with her but I...I can't...I don't want to have to fight with her on this...I lost her once because of Sandy and if she wants to just be friends then I have to respect that..."

Mac snorted a bit before saying "You two will never be able to be friends and now that you actually kissed her it's not going to be easy to go back to just being friends"

"Well I have to try" Martin replied grumpily as the he turned to leave to see Jane standing there.

"Uh hi" he said smiling briefly at her before looking at Mac saying "I'll call you later" and walked out.

Jane looked as Martin walked out without a glance at her. She felt a little guilty about the fact that she had messed up his chances with Ruth.

If she was honest with herself she would acknowledge that all the times she and Martin kissed she had initiated it and even if he could have stopped it she supposed he really wasn't ready to deal with anything as serious as dating Ruthie.

_  
I can't unloved you  
Can't do that  
_

The next month and a half was busy for both Martin and Ruthie. Ruthie had school and finals and had decided that if she went to summer school she could graduate a semester earlier.

Martin realizing that Ruthie was determined to act as though nothing ever happened, decided to follow her lead and the two started a somewhat tentative friendship again.

It was obvious to everyone except Ruthie that Martin obviously was in love with her, since he only took her out and would come down to see her each weekend, or to pick her up for the first two weeks.

After that something seemed to shift and although Ruthie was afraid to vocalize it, realized that Martin had made the unconscious shift from best friend to boyfriend.

He called her every night, took her out every Friday and Saturday and even on the days he had Aaron always included her. Since she felt guilty that he spent all his free time with her, Ruthie reciprocated by attending all his home games, made him cookies and brownies and shared all her dreams and fears with him.

They became so in sync with one another that people outside of the family assumed they were dating and stopped approaching Ruthie in school since it was obvious that she was taken. He was attentive and gentle and the same sweet guy she had first fell in love with two years ago.

_No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on_

Early Saturday morning Ruth's phone rang and she picked it up and answered "You better be bleeding and half dead for calling me so early"

"Sandy needs me to watch Aaron and I was thinking of taking him to the zoo and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"When are you going to leave?" she asked him as she yawned sleepily.

"I was thinking in an hour. Is that enough time for you?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll see you in an hour"

"Bye" she replied before hanging up and getting up to take a shower. When she made her way downstairs she saw her mom and dad sitting at the table.

"Good morning. What are you doing up so early? Are you working?"

"No Martin is taking Aaron to the zoo and asked if I wanted to come along so I said yes. I did all my homework last night"

"You did? You came in pretty late." Mrs. Camden replied as Ruthie giggled before saying "Martin's game went into an extra inning but I did my homework before the game."

"Are you two...dating?" Rev. Camden asked as Ruthie laughed "No. Remember how that went three months ago?"

"Well yes but you both seem to be on the same page and Martin only takes you out"

"So he says" Ruthie replied a bit stiffly as Rev. Camden asked "I thought you forgave him for that?"

"I did" Ruthie replied before shrugging "It's just hurts to think about it"

"So you still love him?" Mrs. Camden asked as Ruthie nodded solemnly before answering "I'll probably always love Martin. He was my first crush, my first real best friend"

"And Martin knows you two aren't dating right?" Mrs. Camden asked as Ruthie rolled her eyes and said "Yes mom, he does realize that. I'll call you if I am not home in time for dinner " and walked out of the kitchen.

"So how many more weeks before she realizes that they are dating?" Annie asked Eric who shrugged before answering "Maybe two more days"_  
_

_Someone who loved me too  
But I can't unlove you  
can't do that_

Later that evening after Aaron had fallen asleep and Ruthie and Martin were watching a movie he turned to her and smiled. She was beautiful inside and out and sometimes he wondered if she ever realized that.

"Thanks for coming to the zoo with us today"

"Thanks for inviting me. I love going to the zoo"

"I know. You were more excited than Aaron was" Martin replied smirking as Ruthie lightly hit him on the arm before saying "Don't make fun of me"

"I would never do that" Martin remarked seriously as he looked Ruthie straight in the eye and she blushed before moving away from him.

"Will you look at the time. I should get home" Ruthie said as she made a move to get up and Martin grabbed her arm saying "Before you leave, we should have a talk"

"About what?" she asked him as she sat back down and looked at him.

"I love you"

"I love you too. You know that" Ruthie replied smiling gently at him before standing up again.

"No, I mean I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for the past three months and you wanted to forget everything. So I figured I would follow your lead and do whatever it took to make you mine, but I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you and not have some sort of commitment. So if you don't love me just tell me now so we can figure out what to do next"

Ruthie stared at him in shock. She would have never believed that Martin would declare his love to her or even act upon it.

"Ruthie? Do you have anything to say?"

"Martin" she began as she took his hand and looked him in the eye "I could never not love you, even if I wanted to but I can't allow myself to get hurt again. So if you truly love me you need to be sure"

"be sure about what?"

"That you want to date me and only me. I'm not sharing any guy I date"

"Deal"

"So?"

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Ruthie replied smiling slightly as Martin smiled at her before wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb as he moved in to kiss her, stopping abruptly.

"Hey, this is the part where we kiss" Ruthie exclaimed her lips in pout as Martin smirked before answering "Well I do recall someone saying that I wasn't a great kisser"

"But now we are dating so we need to kiss" Ruthie shot back as Martin replied "Naw, we don't have to. We can hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek"

"Martin you know you are a great kisser so just kiss me already"

"Well Ruthie, I honestly don't know if I am a great kisser and I love you too much to subject you to abysmal kisses"

"abysmal? Okay I lied. You are a wonderful kisser and I was upset at you and I wanted to smack that smirk off your face so I lied. You are great at kissing"

"That's what I've been told" Martin replied smirking as Ruthie opened her mouth to protest before he swiftly kissed her on the lips

_  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you _


End file.
